


Our Crazy Neighbors

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Category: One Piece, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The Monkey family is introduced to the Suoh family.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Crazy Neighbors

**Our Crazy Neighbors**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece or Ouran High School Host Club. They both belong to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda and the wonderful Bisco Hatori.)

 

 

This was the tale of two families. The Monkey family and the Suoh family.

 

   The Monkey family consisted of Monkey D. Luffy, his wife, Nami, and their daughter, Monkey D. Bellemere, or simply Belle for short. Luffy worked as a firefighter and Nami a childcare worker. They didn't make much money, but they got by. As long as their daughter was happy, that was all that mattered.

 

   Tamaki Suoh worked for his family's company and his wife, Haruhi, worked as a lawyer. They didn't have a child of their own yet, but they were planning on it. The Suohs didn't always live next door to the Monkeys...until today.

 

   It all started when Luffy and Nami had just arrived back at their home from picking up their infant daughter, Belle, from her babysitter's. Belle had gotten a bit of trouble today: she painted on the walls.

 

"How does a baby her age get a hold of some paint?" Luffy asked.

 

"I don't know," Nami answered, "As far as I know, she inherited your knack of getting into trouble."

 

"Oh, come on, Nami, I don't get into trouble all the time!" Luffy spoke.

 

Nami gave her husband an incredulous look that asked, "Oh, really?"

 

"...Okay, maybe just a tad," Luffy admitted.

 

Nami, still giving him the look, crossed her arms.

 

"Oh, what do you want, woman!?" Luffy asked. "What, you want me to say that I was a punk who had a knack for getting into trouble!?"

 

"Perhaps," Nami answered.

 

"Fine, I was a punk who had a knack for getting into trouble!" Luffy exclaimed. "Are ya happy?!"

 

"Yes." Nami smirked.

 

"Shishishi!" Belle giggled.

 

"Ah, hush up, Belle." Luffy told her.

 

Belle only blinked innocently at her father, who smiled.

 

"Ah, who am I kidding?" Luffy asked as he took her into his arms. "I can't stay mad at that face!"

 

"Da!" Belle cooed, patting his cheek.

 

At that moment, a couple moving vans had arrived.

 

"Huh?" Nami muttered as she looked out the window. "Looks like someone's moving into the house next door."

 

"Really?" Luffy asked, looking out the window, too. "Huh. Wonder who they could be."

 

   Soon, a car pulled up into the driveway and two people exited the vehicle. One was a woman with long brunette hair that reached down to her back, brown eyes, and wore clothes that consisted of a suit with a mini-skirt.

 

"Hm?" Nami hummed. "Haruhi?"

 

"Wait, Haruhi?" Luffy repeated. "As in Haruhi from junior high, Haruhi?"

 

"Yeah!" Nami answered. "Hey! Haruhi, it's us! Luffy and Nami!"

 

"Nami? Luffy?" she spoke up, a smile creasing her lips. "Hi!"

 

"Hey!" Luffy greeted. "What are you doing all the way down here?"

 

"I live here, now," Haruhi answered, "I didn't think I'd see you guys, though! I heard you two got married!"

 

"Not just married," Luffy replied, "Married with a kid."

 

Belle babbled and cooed in her father's arms.

 

"Oh~, she's cute~!" Haruhi cooed. "What's her name?"

 

"Monkey D. Bellemere," Nami answered. "Belle for short."

 

"After your mom?" Haruhi inquired, and Nami nodded her head. "That's so sweet. What a wonderful way to honor her."

 

"Thank you." Nami smiled. "It was really Luffy's idea."

 

"Is that right?" Haruhi asked.

 

"Yup!" Luffy answered. "Pretty clever, huh?"

 

"Yeah," Haruhi chuckled.

 

"So how about you, Haruhi?" Nami asked. "We hear that you're a hotshot lawyer now."

 

"That's right," Haruhi smiled.

 

"We also hear that you're married now," Nami added, "what's your husband like?"

 

"Uhhh..." Haruhi muttered.

 

"What's wrong?" Luffy asked. "Oh! Wait...it's not a guy, is it?"

 

"Luffy!" Nami chided.

 

"What?!" Luffy questioned.

 

"No, no, it's not that," Haruhi answered, waving her hands, "my husband, he's...he's..."

 

"What?" Luffy inquired, blinking. "Your husband's what?"

 

"What's wrong?" Nami asked, concerned.

 

"He's a little...odd." Haruhi answered. "You'll know when you meet him."

 

"Oh, Haruhi, I'm sure he's not so bad," Nami assured.

 

"Hey, Haruhi!"

 

Upon her name being called, Haruhi looked over her should to see her husband, Tamaki Suoh, approaching her.

 

"Guys, meet my husband," Haruhi introduced, "Tamaki Suoh."

 

"This is him?" Luffy asked. "He doesn't look so bad."

 

"Wait for it." answered Haruhi.

 

"Oh!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Are these two your common folk friends you told me about?"

 

"Common folk?" Nami and Luffy repeated, inquisitively.

 

Belle only tilted her head, innocently.

 

_'What're common folk?'_ she thought.

 

"Oh, boy, here we go," Haruhi muttered.

 

"This is a rather quaint little home your friends live in," Tamaki noted.

 

"Uh...thanks?" Nami asked. "We're having dinner in a little while, would you like to join us?"

 

"We'd love to join you!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Wouldn't we, Haruhi?"

 

"Yes, Tamaki." Haruhi answered. "We'd love to."

 

_'Something tells me that dinner won't end well.'_ Belle thought.

 

And boy was she right.

 

*****Timeskip brought to you by Aladdin eating a watermelon*****

 

Nami had made a wonderful dinner. Monjayaki, beef stew donburi, gyudon, and furikake gohan. Luffy drooled at the sight of the food.

 

"Dig in, everybody!" spoke Nami.

 

"You know I will!" Luffy exclaimed before he started eating.

 

"This is really good, Nami," Haruhi commented, eating some of the gyudon, "Don't you think so, Tamaki?"

 

Tamaki didn't say anything.

 

"Uh...is something wrong?" Nami asked.

 

"This meal is..." Tamaki whispered, eating monjayaki.

 

"Yeah...?" Nami asked. "It's what...?"

 

_'Here it comes,'_ Haruhi thought, worriedly.

 

"Spectacular!" Tamaki exclaimed.

 

"Oh, thank you!" Nami responded.

 

"I've heard many things about commoner food such as this," Tamaki explained, "but I never once thought that it would be so delicious!"

 

"What kind of food do you guys eat, anyways?" Luffy asked with his mouthful. "Probably all that fancy stuff, right?"

 

"Luffy," Nami chided, "Don't talk with your mouth full."

 

"Sorry." Luffy apologized, swallowing his food.

 

Belle just babbled, making a mess with her food.

 

"Belle, sweetie, don't make a mess," Nami scolded.

 

_'Even though you look SO cute when you do,'_ she added, mentally.

 

"So, Haruhi, what made you decide to move here?" Luffy inquired. "Just curious."

 

"Well, where should I start?" Haruhi asked. "I guess I just got tired of city life and wanted to live some place more quiet. I never thought I'd see you guys, again, though."

 

"We thought the same thing when you enrolled at Ouran High School on a scholarship." Luffy replied. "What are the odds, huh?"

 

"Yeah," agreed Haruhi, "Of course, if it weren't for that, I wouldn't have met Tamaki."

 

"And I for one am glad she enrolled at Ouran," Tamaki chimed in. "Of course, she tried to disguise herself as a boy at one point."

 

"You did what?!" Nami asked in surprise.

 

"Tamaki, you said you wouldn't tell anybody!" Haruhi cried.

 

"What? They're your friends!" Tamaki argued. "Don't they have the right to know about how you dressed as a boy?"

 

"I can't even picture you dressing like a dude." Luffy spoke up.

 

"Oh, no..." Haruhi muttered with dread.

 

"It's actually an interesting story," Tamaki spoke. "You see, we had a little host club at Ouran. Haruhi stumbled upon it, and she wanted to join so badly...except for one thing."

 

"What was that?" Nami asked.

 

"The host club wouldn't take girls," Haruhi answered.

 

"What?!" Nami questioned. "That's so sexist!"

 

"Right?" Luffy concurred.

 

"And I broke an $80,000 vase and work at the Host club in order to pay off my debt." Haruhi added. "While at the club, I quickly learned that the members were all a weird bunch. There was even a little boy with a stuffed bunny!"

 

"A little boy?" Nami repeated.

 

"Yeah, his name's Honey- _senpai_." Haruhi nodded. "He was actually really cute. He always called me 'Haru- _chan_ ', and he loved sweets."

 

"That sounds like Luffy," Nami giggled, "only he gets a stomachache every time he eats too many sweets. Remember, Haruhi?"

 

"Hey!" Luffy snapped.

 

"Oh, yeah," Haruhi chuckled, "I remember he used to throw up, sometimes."

 

Luffy grumbled while Belle giggled.

 

"Honey hardly got sick like that, though," Haruhi said, "although he did get cavities that one time."

 

"Oh, dear," Nami spoke.

 

"Ouch." Luffy added. "I know that's not fun. I had a cavity, once...and there was another time I had to get a root canal, about a month before Belle was born."

 

"Ooh." said Haruhi. "That's not good."

 

"Tell me about it," Luffy concurred, "I was talking with my tongue hanging outta my mouth for a week."

 

"Oh, my." muttered Tamaki.

 

"...Actually, when I look back, now, it's kinda funny," Luffy chuckled.

 

Belle giggled along with her father.

 

"Your husband is such a positive fellow," Tamaki pointed out.

 

"Why do you think I married him?" asked Nami. "What about you and Haruhi?"

 

"Us?" Haruhi asked.

 

Nami nodded.

 

"Well," Haruhi started, "Tamaki could be a real spazz most of the time, but he can be really sweet."

 

"He doesn't seem all that spazzy to me." Luffy spoke up.

 

(A/N: Oh, if only you knew. XD)

 

"And how bad could it be?" Nami asked.

 

(A/N: Fang - She asked for it!)

 

"Wait for it." Haruhi answered. "Any second..."

 

_'Oh, boy...'_ thought Belle.

 

All of a sudden, completely without warning, Tamaki began to spazz.

 

"I already love living in this neighborhood!" he exclaimed. "It's so FANTASTIC!!"

 

"What'd I say?" Haruhi asked. "Total spazz."

 

Luffy, Nami, and Belle sweat-dropped.

 

"You weren't kidding," spoke Nami.

 

_'I'm really freaked out, now.'_ Belle thought. _'I almost wanna cry.'_

 

"Uh, what about your other friends at Ouran, Haruhi?" Luffy asked, trying to change the subject. "You got any others, there?"

 

"Umm...well, I did mention Honey," Haruhi answered. "there's also his cousin, Mori- _senpai_. When I first saw him, he seemed...cold."

 

"The silent type, huh?" Nami inquired. "Was he tall? Had dark hair?"

 

"Yes, actually!" Haruhi answered. "How'd you know?"

 

"Funny guess," Nami answered.

 

"Right." said Haruhi. "Then there's Hikaru and Kaoru. They're twin brothers."

 

"Twins, huh?" Luffy asked. "That's interesting!"

 

"I'm one of the only people who can tell them apart," Haruhi added.

 

"No surprise," Nami spoke, "Though I hear that twins tend to take on different styles when they get older."

 

"That's true," Haruhi agreed, "even so, I'm still able to tell who's who."

 

"Anybody else?" Luffy asked.

 

"There's Kyoya," Haruhi answered.

 

"What's Kyoya like?" Luffy asked.

 

"He's Tamaki's friend, and he's..." Haruhi answered. "How do I put this delicately? He's really charming, for sure, but he's a little scary."

 

"How scary are we talking?" asked Luffy.

 

"...Don't let him see Belle," Haruhi answered.

 

Belle whimpered, a look of dread on her face.

 

"It's that bad, huh?" Nami asked.

 

"You have no idea..." Haruhi murmured. "Trust me, you don't wanna meet him."

 

"I'll remember that." Nami spoke up. "Thanks, Haruhi."

 

"Don't mention it." Haruhi replied.

 

Soon, they heard Belle squealing, and they turned to see Tamaki holding her while she laughed.

 

"I see Belle really likes you," Luffy noted, "She doesn't smile around just anyone."

 

"I guess I just have a way with children," Tamaki replied, "It's a bit interesting, really."

 

Belle laughed and cooed, and then she reached up and pulled Tamaki's hair.

 

"Ow...!" he whimpered.

 

"Yeah, I should've warned you about that," Nami spoke up, "Belle has a habit of pulling on other people's hair."

 

"I'll keep that in mind," responded Tamaki.

 

Belle giggled as she pulled on his hair.

 

"Ouch!" Tamaki cried.

 

"Belle, don't pull on Tamaki's hair!" Luffy scolded. "I'll give you a biscuit if you're good!"

 

Belle ceased pulling Tamaki's hair on that promise.

 

"Good girl," Luffy praised.

 

Belle reached her hands out, wanting her biscuit. Luffy smiled and gave it to her.

 

_'Yay!'_ Belle cheered, eating her biscuit.

 

Luffy and Nami smiled at their little princess. Haruhi and Tamaki could help smiling, also.

 

"What made you guys decide to have a little girl?" Haruhi asked.

 

"Oh, well...here's the thing," Nami answered, "We weren't planning on having Belle at all! She was a complete accident!"

 

"She was?" Tamaki inquired.

 

"Yeah, it's a very interesting story, actually," Luffy chuckled. "It was during our honeymoon. We, umm...ahem...y'know, and I thought 'Eh, I can go one night without using a condom'. Two weeks later, bam! Pregnant Nami!"

 

"And we've never regretted it, since," Nami added, kissing Belle on the forehead.

 

The infant giggled at the touch of her mother's lips on her tiny forehead.

 

"You guys are so lucky," Haruhi admitted, "I wish Tamaki and I had kids, but...we're too busy for that kind of thing."

 

"You're never too busy for kids!" Luffy argued.

 

"That's right!" Nami concurred. "Having kids can really improve your life!"

 

"We know that," Haruhi spoke, "It's just that we're not sure if we'll ever have the time."

 

"You might, someday." Nami told her. "Sometimes, these things happen when you least expect it to."

 

"Belle's proof of that," Luffy added, "Hell, even Zoro and Robin had a kid!"

 

"Wait...you mean grumpy old Zoro?" Haruhi asked. "The same Zoro who doesn't like kids?"

 

"Yup," Luffy nodded, "He's got a son. Named him Hanako."

 

"How cute!" Haruhi cooed. "I bet he looks just like him!"

 

"He does, actually." Nami confirmed. "Only he's got Robin's eyes."

 

"Sanji calls him Mosshead jr.," Luffy added. "Kinda cute, actually."

 

"Aw," Haruhi said. "I guess he really likes him, huh?"

 

"Yup." Luffy nodded. "He may not act like it, but he really does."

 

"I see." Haruhi spoke.

 

"So, um, why all the moving vans?" Luffy inquired. "I mean, you can't need that much furniture, right?"

 

Haruhi chuckled sheepishly.

 

"...It was Tamaki's idea, wasn't it?" Nami asked.

 

"Yes," Haruhi admitted.

 

"Can you blame me?" Tamaki inquired.

 

"Eh, not really," Luffy shrugged, "I mean, think about it. You got a lot of stuff. Why not add it in your home?"

 

"Finally, someone who understands," spoke Tamaki.

 

Haruhi sighed.

 

"Oh, boy," she muttered.

 

_'Mr. Suoh seems nice,'_ Belle thought, _'I wonder if he has candy.'_

 

As the grown-ups ate the rest of their dinner, Belle searched through Tamaki's pockets.

 

"Oh!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Well, hello there!"

 

Belle cooed, glancing up at the Suoh heir with her big brown eyes.

 

"I think she's checking to see if you have candy," Luffy spoke, "she does this with everybody."

 

"Oh!" Tamaki exclaimed before reaching in his pocket. "Well, it just so happens that I do have candy!"

 

Belle squealed, eagerly waiting to see what sort of candy Tamaki had. He held up a small package of gummy bears.

 

"Here you go." he spoke up, giving Belle one of the gummy bears. "Not too many, though. Wouldn't want to give you cavities."

 

Belle happily ate the gummy bears, cooing pleasantly.

 

_'Yummy!'_ she thought.

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

_'Guess there was nothing to worry about,'_ Belle thought, _'Mr. Suoh's really nice. I wonder what his other friends are like.'_

 

   After everyone ate, Nami began washing the dishes. Tamaki and Haruhi were playing with Belle. The latter was blowing raspberries on the infant's tummy, causing her to squeal with laughter. The former was making funny faces at the giggling infant.

 

"Isn't she the cutest?" asked Haruhi.

 

"That's what everyone else says," answered Nami, "She's our pride and joy, all right."

 

"She sure is," Tamaki agreed, "I can see why you love her so much."

 

Belle cooed as Haruhi picked her up.

 

"I could just eat you up, right now," she cooed.

 

Belle giggled, patting her face.

 

_'I like you!'_ she thought.

 

***Honk! Honk!***

 

"What was that?" Luffy asked.

 

"Sounds like a car horn," answered Haruhi, "I wonder who that could be."

 

Holding Belle, Haruhi stood up and walked over to the door. She looked out the window, and gasped.

 

"Oh, my god," she whispered, "Tamaki! Come over here!"

 

"What is it, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, walking over to the door. "Who's out there?"

 

They looked outside to a see a man with black hair and glasses come out of a car.

 

"It's Kyoya...!" Haruhi whispered.

 

Belle gasped and buried her face in her shoulder.

 

"What do we do?!" Haruhi asked.

 

"Quick, hide the baby!" Tamaki cried.

 

"Where?!" Haruhi asked.

 

"Anywhere!" Tamaki answered. "Just don't let Kyoya see her!"

 

"Quick, in the hamper!" Luffy cried, holding the lip to a hamper open.

 

"Good thinking!" Haruhi answered as she put Belle in the hamper.

 

Luffy quickly closed the hamper. At that moment, the doorbell rang.

 

"Hello?" Kyoya's voice called. "Anyone home?"

 

"No!" Luffy answered, only for Haruhi to smack him in the back of his head. "Ow, what the heck, Haruhi?!"

 

"You're not supposed to answer!" Haruhi whispered.

 

"Hello?" Kyoya called, again. "I heard voices in there."

 

"Oh, for goodness sake!" Nami exclaimed, walking to the door.

 

"Nami, no!" Tamaki cried, but it was too late.

 

"Hello," Nami greeted as she opened the door, "Can I help you?"

 

"Yes, I received word that Tamaki and Haruhi Suoh were here." Kyoya answered.

 

"And who are you?" Nami asked.

 

"Oh, where are my manners?" Kyoya replied. "I'm Kyoya Ootori, the third son of the Ootori family."

 

Nami gasped, realizing who he was.

 

"Oh, no...!" she whispered in dread.

 

"What's wrong?" Kyoya asked.

 

"Uh, hang on a sec." Nami answered, closing the door. "Luffy, why didn't you tell me?!"

 

"What are you talking about, woman?!" Luffy asked. "We tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen!"

 

"Well, did you hide Belle?!" Nami questioned.

 

"Did I hide Belle?" Luffy repeated. "Nami, what do you take me for? An idiot?!"

 

Nami was about to respond until Luffy told her, "Don't answer that."

 

"Who's Belle?" Kyoya asked.

 

"Oh, she's my d--MMPH!!" Luffy started, but Nami covered his mouth.

 

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!!" she whispered.

 

"Uh, she's no one, Kyoya!" Tamaki answered.

 

"Right, right!" Haruhi added. "Don't even worry about it!"

 

From within the hamper, Belle took a peek to see what was going on.

_  
'Wait, that's Kyoya?'_ she thought. _'Well, he doesn't look that bad.'_

 

That was when Belle opened the lid, but the hamper tipped over, spilling her and the dirty clothes onto the floor.

 

"Oof!" Belle cried, tumbling over.

 

"ACK!!!" Luffy gasped.

 

"OH, NO!!!" Tamaki cried.

 

"EEK!!!" Nami and Haruhi shrieked.

 

"I'm to assume that this baby is yours?" Kyoya inquired.

 

"NOT OURS!!!" Luffy cried. "I mean, she's ours, but--"

 

"Luffy, just shut up!!" Nami barked.

 

"Yipe!" Luffy yelped, covering his mouth.

 

Belle then crawled over to Kyoya. A pause, until Kyoya picked her up.

 

"Well, hello there, little one," he greeted.

 

Belle cooed as she patted Kyoya's nose. Kyoya chuckled at this.

 

"Um, so, what brings you here, Kyoya?" Haruhi asked.

 

"Oh, I was in the neighborhood," answered Kyoya, "I heard that you and Tamaki had moved here. I just thought I'd pay you two a visit."

 

"Oh, well, that's nice." Luffy smiled. "We were afraid our daughter would be scared of you, because...well..."

 

"Because what?" Kyoya inquired.

 

"We were told you were...creepy," Nami answered.

 

"Actually, it was more scary, but yeah." Luffy clarified.

 

"Oh, is that right?" Kyoya asked, looking at Tamaki and Haruhi.

 

The couple smiled, sheepishly. Belle looked at Kyoya, and at Haruhi and Tamaki.

 

_'I don't get it,'_ she thought, _'is there something wrong?'_

 

"Anyway, I've come to inform you that the Host club and I are moving into this neighborhood." Kyoya added.

 

"Wait...the whole Host Club?!" Haruhi asked.

 

"Yes," Kyoya answered with a nod, "You sound surprised."

 

"I am surprised!" Haruhi exclaimed. "First, Luffy and Nami, and now this?!"

 

"Hey!" Luffy and Nami shouted.

 

"Oh, no, I don't mean that as a bad thing!" Haruhi explained.

 

"Oh." Luffy and Nami muttered.

 

"Anyway, why're you guys moving here?!" Haruhi asked Kyoya.

 

"Oh, we thought a change of scenery would be nice," answered Kyoya, "plus it would be good for the Host Club to stick together, don't you think?"

 

"Well...I guess," spoke Tamaki.

 

   Belle blinked, puzzled by what was going on, and Kyoya soon handed her to her father. At that moment, more moving vans pulled up into the driveway.

 

"Ah, that must be them now." Kyoya noted.

 

   Nami looked out the window and she saw two boys who looked identical to one another, a taller man with black hair, and a shorter one with blond hair. Nami tried to keep herself from squealing upon seeing the short one.

 

"What is it, Nami?" Luffy asked.

 

"Look at the short, blonde one...!" Nami squeaked.

 

Luffy looked at the short blond-haired man, and tilted his head.

 

"So, he's a midget?" he asked.

 

"SHH!!!" Nami shushed.

 

"Ah!" Luffy yelped. "What did I do?!"

 

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and introduce the rest of the Host Club," spoke Kyoya, exiting the house.

 

Belle attempted to crawl after him, but Luffy picked her up.

 

"Whoa there, kiddo!" he spoke up.

 

_'Aww~!'_ Belle thought as she pouted. _'No fair!'_

 

"Ah, don't be like that, Belle." spoke Luffy. "Daddy just doesn't want you to get hurt, that's all."

 

"Hmph!" Belle huffed.

 

"I'll give you strawberry pudding if you're good," Luffy smiled.

 

That perked Belle right up.

 

"There's the smile," Luffy grinned.

 

   Afterwards, Kyoya introduced Luffy, Nami, and Belle to the rest of the Host Club. First, there was Honey. Then Mori, who was actually quite friendly despite his intimidating appearance. He even played with Belle a little bit. Finally, there was the Hitachin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru.

 

"Can you guess which one's Hikaru and which one's Kaoru?" the twins asked Luffy and Nami.

 

"Uhhhh..." Luffy muttered.

 

"I don't know," Nami shrugged.

 

Belle tilted her head, confused.

 

_'I can't tell.'_ she thought. _'This is like looking at two strawberries that look exactly the same.'_

 

"They did the same thing to me," Haruhi spoke up, "Don't worry about it."

 

"Right." Nami said. "But...who--"

 

"I said don't worry about it," Haruhi told her.

 

"...Got it." Nami replied.

 

The twins only smiled. Belle blinked at them.

 

_'Wait!'_ she thought. _'I think...no, wait. Still don't know who's who.'_

 

"You're Hikaru and you're Kaoru." Luffy spoke up.

 

"How'd you know?" Haruhi asked.

 

"Instinct," Luffy answered.

 

Hikaru and Kaoru blinked in surprise.

 

"That was quick," noted Kaoru.

 

"Yeah," agreed Hikaru, "Usually it takes longer."

 

_'That's Daddy for you.'_ Belle thought. _'Always full of surprises.'_

 

"Good, now that the introductions are out of the way," Kyoya began, "let's all get along, shall we?"

 

Belle squealed happily, waving her arms around.

 

"Belle agrees," Nami noted, "I can tell she likes you all."

 

"And we like her, too!" spoke Honey. "I mean, look at her...she's adorable!"

 

"She gets that from her mother," Luffy spoke, "As I've said, before."

 

"Oh, Luffy." Nami giggled, kissing her husband's cheek.

 

"Awww~!" Haruhi swooned. "How sweet!"

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "I try!"

 

_'These people are really nice,'_ Belle thought, _'I can see why Aunt Haruhi and Uncle Tamaki are friends with them.'_

**Author's Note:**

> This will be one of many comedy-based stories. :)


End file.
